The Mistake
by Xynthe Saizer
Summary: MAJOR EDIT! I just read Dreams Made Flesh and I have come to extremely dislike Falonar. The differences are little but still there! PLEASE Read & Review!
1. Character Guide

_**Disclaimer:** Anne Bishop owns the Black Jewels Trilogy._

_OKAY! MAJOR EDIT! After reading **Dreams Made Flesh** (Finally!) I have come to the conclusion that I DON'T want Falonar as Surreal's husband! Why am I making a big deal out of it? Surreal is one of my favorite characters! I am NOT going to put her together with that cocky bastard!_

_Anyway. _

**Characters:** _(there will be others)_

**_Daemonar_** - Eyrien Warlord Prince. Birthright Sapphire descended to Ebon-gray. Son of Lucivar and Marian. Brother of Andulvar.

**_Arianna_** - Nharkhavan Queen. Birthright Purple Dusk descended to Sapphire. Daughter of Aaron and Kalush. Sister of Jacob.

**_Karsten_** - Scelt Prince. Birthright Green descended to Gray. Son of Khardeen and Morghann. Brother of Charis.

**_Angell_** - Dea al Mon Warlord Prince. Birthright Red descended to Black. Son of Chaosti and Gabrielle. Twin brother of Erisa.

**_Erisa_** - Dea al Mon Queen/Black Widow/Healer. Birthright Sapphire descended to Gray. Daughter of Chaosti and Gabrielle. Twin sister of Angell.

**_Teresa_** - Dhemlan Queen. Birthright Ebon-gray descended to Black. Daughter of Daemon and Jaenelle.

**_Andulvar_** - Eyrien Warlord Prince. Birthright Red descended to Ebon-gray. Son of Lucivar and Marian. Brother of Daemonar.

**_Seth_** - Dharan Prince. Birthright Opal descended to Red. Son of Sabrina.

**_Jacob_** - Nharkhavan Warlord Prince. Birthright Green descended to Gray. Son of Aaron and Kalush. Brother of Arianna.

**_Titian_** - Half-Dhemlan, quarter Dea al Mon, quarter Hayllian witch. Birthright Opal descended to Red. Daughter of Surreal.

**_Udele_** - Glacian Queen/Healer. Birthright Green descended to Gray. Daughter of Karla.

**Charis - **Scelt witch. Birthright Rose descended to Opal. Daughter of Khardeen and Morghann. Sister of Karsten.

**_Terar_** - Tiger Kindred. Sapphire-Jeweled Warlord Prince.

**_Ramon_** - Dog Kindred Warlord. Birthright Summer-sky descended to Green.

_**Rajah**_ - Arcerian Warlord Prince. Birthright Opal descended to Red.

_**Shadowblade** _- Wolf Kindred. Birthright Sapphire descended to Ebon-gray. Constant companion of Angell.

_**Sunstar**_ - Unicorn Queen. Birthright Rose.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Author's Notes: Everyone in the story belongs to the long lived races for the plot's purpose. ** Jaenelle is still the Queen of Ebon Askavi and she really is. In Dreams Made Flesh, Rainier says as long as Jaenelle is alive, the Dark Court remains - at least for them._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Generation Next

_**Disclaimer:** Anne Bishop owns the Black Jewels Trilogy. I do own the characters of the second generation except for Daemonar and Arianna._

_Hello everyone! No one reviewed my last fic - except my dear sister - so I decided to just stop it. Ivory Nightshade will be helping me and we are still considering the possibility of merging this story with hers. I really hope I get reviewers this time or I'll just stop._

_**Rost th 1st** - Wow... Uh, are you talking about The Dark Arena? The first chapter I had for this fic was just a character guide so you couldn't have been talking about this one... Well, thanks for that wonderful review! It's officially my first since Ivory Nightshade is someone I know and since she's my sister, she'll obviously like my story. I'm also very flattered that you put me in your favorites. Are you new in too? As for the school bit... Uh, well... Yeah..._

_Don't mind me. LOL._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The Mistake**

**Generation Next**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Jaenelle Angelline, current Queen of Ebon Askavi, and the legendary Witch - dreams made flesh - looked out at the practice grounds where her child, and the children of her coven were training under Lucivar.

Only, they weren't really children.

"Damn it, you two! I said time!" a dark haired girl with flashing sapphire eyes thundered. The two young males she was referring to stopped, sweating and panting heavily as they slowly calmed themselves.

Daemonar and Angell. The two were as different as night and day, fire and water, earth and wind. Daemonar, the eldest son of Lucivar and Marian, usually acted before thinking, and was very much like his father. He even had the same lazy, arrogant smile! Daemonar had already made the Offering to the Darkness and emerged with an Ebon-gray Jewel. Being an Eyrien and possessing a Jewel that dark makes him dangerous. But of course, his father could still whip him into shape.

Angell, on the other hand, is the eldest child of Gabrielle and Chaosti. Often silent, and sometimes reserved, Angell radiated a cool and collected aura. Jaenelle has never seen the Dea al Mon Warlord Prince loose control - not even as a child. This is a good thing since Angell now possessed a Black Jewel. At first, Gabrielle and Chaosti were quite shocked to discover that their son acquired such a dark Jewel. Jaenelle, Gabrielle and Karla also discovered that Angell had the potential to become a Black Widow. He isn't a natural one but at least the potential is there.

He, too, is extremely dangerous.

The sapphire-eyed girl was none other than Jaenelle's own daughter - Teresa. Teresa was all Jaenelle and Daemon had. Sadly, Jaenelle was only able to bear one child. She has become weaker ever since she purged the Blood. But she was content with her only daughter. Teresa was charming and it was usually hard to resist her. Like her mother, Teresa had the triple gift. Jaenelle herself had trained her daughter. Teresa still went to her grandfather, Saetan, for some of her Craft lessons.

Teresa had the Birthright Ebon-gray. She descended to Black. Not only that... She acquired six Black Jewels.

She is also dangerous.

"Are Daemonar and Angell giving you a hard time again, Teresa?" a young woman asked with a smile as she approached the slightly younger girl.

This was Arianna, the daughter of Aaron and Kalush. Being one of the eldest, Arianna was mature - much more mature than even Daemonar. However, she also had a mischievous bone in her. Jaenelle remembered the time when Daemonar upset a younger Arianna. The girl had cleverly played a sneaky, but nasty trick on the Eyrien.

And Daemonar still can't live it down.

Arianna had the Birthright Purple Dusk then descended to Sapphire.

"They're being the stubborn males that they are," Teresa replied with a glare at the two. "It's not really a matter of giving me a hard time. If they gave me a hard time because of that reason, then my life would be a nightmare for the rest of my life!"

Arianna chuckled. Daemonar gave Teresa a heated glare while Angell merely looked uninterested.

Typical.

Jaenelle shifted her attention to the rest of the third generation. They were dubbed the third generation by Saetan. He had viewed Jaenelle and those who belonged in her First Circle besides him, to be the second generation.

Two other young males were taking a go at each other as Lucivar watched them carefully. One was an Eyrien Warlord Prince - Daemonar's brother and Lucivar's second son, Andulvar - while the other was a Scelt Warlord, Khardeen and Morghann's son, Karsten.

Jaenelle suddenly felt a presence behind her. She turned her head to the side and saw her husband, Warlord Prince Daemon Sadi, take his place beside her. He stared at the two males in combat before smiling at his Queen.

"Who decided to torture Karsten and put him with Andulvar?" Daemon asked amusedly, gesturing at the struggling males.

Jaenelle smiled as well. "You belittle Karsten too much. He can handle it."

And Jaenelle really believed he could. Karsten was only a Prince but he possessed the Gray. He was also always full of determination. He does not give up easily. Jaenelle had also seen the young Prince training on his own at times, aiming to get better. Karsten was a good son. He had always wanted to make his parents proud and indeed, both Khardeen and Morghann were very proud of him.

Finally, Lucivar called for time and the two stopped. Andulvar shook hands with Karsten, respect in his eyes for the slightly older male. They then ran off to cool down. Lucivar shifted his attention to the females.

Another pair were locked in combat but this time, they were females. One was a mix of Dhemlan, Hayllian and Dea al Mon - Surreal's daughter, Titian. Surreal had finally found a man who could keep up with her and devote himself to her at the same time, not caring about her past: the Summer-sky Dhemlan Warlord, Pascal. The full breed Dea al Mon was Erisa, Angell's sister. The other female taking time was Glacian and Karla's daughter, Udele.

Udele then called for time and the two females stopped.

"Well done," Lucivar said with approval. Titian and Erisa both gave him a beautiful but feral smile each. Lucivar quickly hurried them along, not wanting to know what was going on in their pretty little heads.

Both Titian and Erisa were exceptionally talented in combat. This may be due to the fact that they both came from warrior races. Titian is a nice person to talk to. She was also sassy but not enough to drive Kaeleer males away. In fact, her sassiness and spunk were a good combination.

Erisa was similar to Gabrielle. The girl always spoke her mind and sometimes, her temper gets the better of her. She could be a strong ally and Jaenelle pitied anyone who gets on the girl's bad side.

Udele... Well...

She was like the younger Karla sprung from the past.

Jaenelle glanced at her husband and saw him looking at the last pair in combat. At least, the last ones who had parents in the First Circle.

The son of Aaron and Kalush and Sabrina's son.

Jacob and Seth.

Jacob is a Warlord Prince who possessed the Gray. He is very much like his father and just like Aaron and Khardeen, Jacob and Karsten are often seen together despite the age difference. Seth and Jacob were alike in any ways - it was easy to mistake them as brothers.

Jaenelle felt Daemon's hand slip into hers. She looked up at him and he was smiling down at her, love in his eyes. She knew she was looking at him in the same way.

"I am very happy to have lived," Jaenelle whispered as Daemon gently took her in his arms.

"So am I," he whispered in return, his forehead pressed against hers. "I am happy beyond words in having you and Teresa. Nothing will ever ruin this peace."

Instead of feeling happy and agreeing, Jaenelle suddenly felt a sick feeling in her stomach. She grimaced and she knew.

Those words were going to get thrown right back at their faces.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Well? If you like it, review. If you don't, tell me what I should improve on. If I don't get any reviews for this chapter, I won't update. Period. So please review and tell me what you think._

_**Xynthe Saizer**_


	3. The Invitation

_**Disclaimer:** Anne Bishop owns the Black Jewels Trilogy._

_Oh my gosh! I got my own copy of Heir to the Shadows! It's the only one of the three books but at least I can check on it for stuff! I also have two of the Tir Alain trilogy - the second and the third books._

_Moving on..._

_**Lady Raylen**: First of all, thank you for reviewing! Yes, your review did help. I did not realize that I was rushing the character personalities in that last chapter. I'm also sorry about the Eyrien bit. I should have mentioned that the next generation are not kids. I was supposed to mention that they are all long-lived races - including those who aren't supposed to be (yes, even Jaenelle) - for the sake of the plot therefore they age slower. They are young for long-lived races but they are not kids. Unfortunately, I have more work to do since there will be more characters coming... Again, thank you for the helpful review._

_On with the story._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The Mistake**

**The Mysterious Queen**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_"Never ever dismiss the dreams of a Dreamer."_

A young woman - barely more than a girl - looked up at the sky through her tall, wide window. Her golden eyes shone as moonlight reflected upon them. Her shoulder-length dark brown hair seemed darker as her white nightdress flowed around her.

_"Never ever dismiss the dreams of a Dreamer."_

Tonight had been like any other night - a misery. But a certain request had turned that misery into despair. A certain request that will not bring harm to her but to someone else - a someone she does not know.

And yet...

_"Never ever dismiss the dreams of a Dreamer."_

She would rather suffer herself than fulfill that request. But just like everyone else, she has no choice. She was not given a choice. She lived the life of an inanimate puppet. Her actions are not her own. Her decisions are not her own. They are of the puppeteer, the one who pulls the strings in her life. She was only a figurehead with no will of her own.

_"Never dismiss the dreams of a Dreamer."_

But... She did have a will. What she lacked is the capability to act on that will. Nevertheless, there was still hope.

_"Never dismiss the dreams of a Dreamer."_

A Black Widow. A Black Widow believed to be incapable of reading her tangled webs. A Black Widow who was merely a slave and a pet. A Black Widow no one believed in. A Black Widow who carried Jewels so light that no one thought it was worth spending time teaching her her Craft.

But in the end a Black Widow is still a Black Widow and the golden-eyed girl put all faith in the Black Widow everyone else dismissed as useless.

A smile touched the young woman's lips. A beautiful smile full of contrast that did not match her age. A smile full of faith, trust - and malevolence.

**"Never dismiss the dreams of a Dreamer."**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Saetan re-read the letter over and over again before wondering if he should dismiss this letter or bring it to Jaenelle. This was the very last thing he thought he could receive from the new Queen of Hayll.

After the purging of the Blood, Jaenelle and her First Circle have decided to let go of Terreille and their past with it and let its citizens rise on their own. Of course, they kept close watch and received news - but within the safety of Kaeleer. It is because of this that they have never met any of the new Queens that not rule the Territories of Terreille.

Hayll. Hayll contained too much bad memories. Jaenelle may never have been in Hayll - physically - but their butchering whores of enemies had that Territory as their base. Lucivar and Daemon, most especially, would hate that place and Saetan doubted that those two would let Jaenelle go without them.

The Warlord Prince sighed and rubbed his Temples, trying to repress a coming headache. He was getting too old for this. They should have nothing to fear. Most of the Terreilleans wore the lighter Jewels. Saetan was also sure that they have learned their lesson and have chosen proper Queens. There should be no reason for them to fear going there.

Yet, he was scared. Not worried. _Scared._

But... Surely, if there was any danger, Jaenelle would sense it?

Sighing deeply again, Saetan pushed himself up and took the letter. He headed towards the dining area where he was sure Jaenelle would be - with Daemon. The two had woken up late. Saetan did not try guessing the reason for their lateness.

Jaenelle looked up at him as he entered. Daemon followed her gaze and gave a small smile at his father. Saetan smiled in return and approached them, taking a seat from across the two.

Besides Jaenelle and Daemon, there was no one else in the dining room. They may have thought that the two still weren't finished with their "cuddling time".

"Do you need anything Papa?" she asked, curiosity in her eyes. Saetan wordlessly handed her the letter, giving a silent signal that this was a matter between a Steward and his Queen.

Jaenelle remains the Queen of Ebon Askavi since all had wanted her to remain the Queen of Ebon Askavi even if she had already been stripped off that title. As long as the people wanted her to remain as their Queen, she was their Queen.

Jaenelle read the letter once and then read it again. Daemon waited patiently to see if she would let him read it without his coaxing. Wordlessly, Jaenelle handed him the letter.

Daemon, however, did not re-read the letter. He hadn't even finished the first paragraph when he jumped from his seat and shouted, "You can't!"

"And why not?" Jaenelle asked coolly. Daemon was silent for a moment, his eyes pleading before he answered.

"T-This is Hayll we're talking about. Have you forgotten who lives there?"

"Who _lived_ there," Jaenelle corrected. She gently laid a hand on his. "Daemon, Dorothea and Hekatah are gone. This is the Queen of Hayll inviting me, not the High Priestess of Hayll."

Daemon took a deep breath, his fists clenched, before sitting down. This time, he spoke more calmly, "But Jaenelle... Are twelve centuries enough to remove all her influence?"

Of course it wasn't enough. Millennia of suffering do not go away in just fifteen centuries.

"I'm sure there are big changes," Jaenelle said calmly, surely. "The purging was both a lesson and a new beginning. People would have learned by now." She shrugged. "Besides, it's a harmless invitation. She only wants to meet us and ask our opinion on the changes she has made. She wants to return the ways of the Blood in Terreille, starting with her Territory, and she wants to know if she is doing it right."

"Why not come here?" Daemon asked, leaving the rest of the sentence out. _-under our watchful eye._

This time, it was Saetan who answered. "We cannot really see the changes if we do not go," he replied, face devoid of any sign of what he felt about the matter. He turned to Jaenelle. "Will you choose who comes with you or shall I inform Chaosti?" Chaosti was the one who replaced Andulvar as her current "Master of the Guard".

Jaenelle fluffed her hair. "I'll have to tell Lucivar first. He'll be pissed if I tell Chaosti before him."

"Good luck," Daemon muttered. He paused when he saw the devious smile on Jaenelle's lips.

"Whatever are you talking about?" she asked, eyes dancing wickedly. "You're coming with me."

Saetan watched with amusement as Daemon almost paled. It was understandable. Lucivar hated taking Jaenelle outside of the Territories under Ebon Askavi - let alone take her to the Realm of Terreille.

Daemon was mumbling as he got up with Jaenelle. "I'd better get something in return for going through with this..." His eyes then lit up and a slow seductive smile blossomed on his lips. "Speaking of which..."

Jaenelle laughed but her eyes held interest. "Let's go, Daemon."

With that, Saetan watched as the couple went off to tell Lucivar.

Saetan sighed as soon as they left. Maybe his senses were wrong.

Maybe Jaenelle would be safe.

Maybe...

Just maybe...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Sorry if that was short! I won't update unless I get at least one review!_

_Thanks!_

_**Xynthe Saizer**_


	4. To Terreille

_**Disclaimer: **Anne Bishop owns the Black Jewels Trilogy._

_No one reviewed the last chapter but I've decided to keep on going with this fic until I get fed up with it. I'm not getting any reviews for this fic at all. It would really be helpful if my readers tell me what I'm doing right or wrong so I can improve. So I would really appreciate it if I get at least one review per chapter._

_Thanks!_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The Mistake**

**To Terreille**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"**WHAT!**"

Daemon knew that Lucivar was going to react in this manner. Even Jaenelle had winced as she heard Lucivar's loud shout.

"I said, I am going to Hayll for a visit-"

"I heard what you said!" Lucivar snapped. "I'm not letting you go!"

"And why not?" Jaenelle demanded, hands on hips. Lucivar's eyes narrowed. Daemon could feel the tension between the two.

He was about to step in when Lucivar answered.

"Have you forgotten who used to live there?" Lucivar demanded.

"_'Used'_, Lucivar! _'Used'!_ Not anymore!"

They stared at each other, willing the other to back down. Daemon sighed wearily.

Finally, Jaenelle closed her eyes as if to calm herself. When she opened them, they were gentle sapphire pools.

"Lucivar, this is a Queen we are talking about, not some High Priestess. I'm sure she doesn't mean me any harm."

"You're just trying to get me to agree!" Lucivar said quietly in a hiss. He was obviously riled up.

Finally, Daemon decided to intervene. "Lucivar, just let her go."

Lucivar seemed shocked that Daemon was allowing his wife to go. "But Bastard-"

"Look," Daemon replied pointedly. "I will be going with her. You can too if you want. But really, I'll be enough. Most of the Blood in Terreille only hold lighter Jewels because of the purge. If there is ever a threat - which I doubt - my Black Jewel will be more than enough to deter any of them from hurting Jaenelle."

The half-Eyrien took this into careful consideration. After a moment, he nodded.

"All right... But only if I go!"

Jaenelle smiled brightly and gave him a hug. "I knew you'd be reasonable Lucivar."

Lucivar nodded soberly before glancing behind him at the door. "All right! Come out and stop eavesdropping! Haven't I ever taught you to be more subtle?"

The door opened and ten cheeky faces entered the room, including one curious face. Daemon was surprised to see that look on the Dea al Mon Warlord Prince.

"We weren't eavesdropping," Udele said, the first among them to speak. "We happened to walk past and overhear what you were saying."

"Uh-huh." Lucivar, however, looked amused. "What are all eleven of you doing together?"

"Actually, Udele, Teresa and Erisa came first. Angell, Jacob and I saw them and then Titian and Arianna walked past- _OW!_" Karsten was rubbing his side where Arianna had sharply elbowed him, glaring at the Nharkhavan Queen.

Lucivar smirked. Jaenelle laughed and Daemon smiled. Karsten was too honest sometimes.

"Are you really going to Hayll, Mama?" Teresa asked. Jaenelle smiled at her daughter.

"Yes I am," Jaenelle replied, stroking her daughter's hair. Teresa leaned into her hand.

"Who's going with you?" Daemonar asked, a light in his eyes. Both Lucivar and Daemon instantly knew that look.

"You can't go," Lucivar said flatly. Daemonar gave him a flat look in return.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"And so? Doesn't Mama have a say in this?"

"She won't let you."

"She might. How can you be sure?"

"Because I just am."

"What if she does?"

"She won't."

"There is a chance she might," Andulvar interrupted, looking thoughtful. "I think she's been wanting to send Daemonar away for a while, especially after the vase incident."

Lucivar frowned. "What vase incident?"

His two sons both looked innocently away from him, whistling. Lucivar growled, about to give his sons a piece of his mind when Angell smoothly interrupted.

"I want to go," he said in his quiet voice, eyes piercing. Without looking at Erisa, he asked, "What do you think?"

Erisa shrugged. "I think they'll let you. Papa's going to be there anyway."

"I want to go too," Udele declared.

"So do I," Karsten announced.

"And me." Titian.

"Me as well." Jacob.

Teresa looked at her parents, expression serious. "I want to come too."

Daemon frowned. "You, Teresa? I don't think-"

"You may come," Jaenelle said in her midnight voice. Witch. Witch was talking to her daughter.

Everyone watched as the two women looked deeply into each other's eyes. Then, as if something passed between them, Teresa nodded, a determined expression on her face. Jaenelle gave her a look of approval.

Jaenelle then turned to the younger ones. "You have to ask your parents if they would allow you. I won't force them into anything if they say 'no'. If they all agree that means seven of you are coming. Four of you are males, all Warlord Princes except for Karsten and he is a Gray Jeweled Prince. Along with Chaosti's ten chosen males, are these escorts enough for you, Lucivar?"

Lucivar nodded gravely. "Go ask then," he said gruffly. He then pinned Daemonar with his golden eyes. The younger Eyrien winced. "You and I are going to have a talk."

"Yes Father." Lucivar snorted and he lead his sons out the door, leaving Jaenelle, Daemon and Teresa.

"You really want to go?" Daemon asked his daughter, his concern showing. Teresa gave him a reassuring look.

"Knowing Uncle Chaosti, he's going to choose at least four Warlord Princes out of the ten males he's supposed to choose. Eugene and Karsten carry the Gray while Daemonar carries the Ebon-gray. Angell has the Black, as do I. That means we'll have three Black Jeweled Blood in our company, along with two Ebon-gray and two Gray. We'll be more than enough to handle what ever may come our way."

Daemon nodded, feeling better. His own daughter was six times more powerful than him. She wasn't a child anymore as well. She was slowly growing into an extremely beautiful young woman with her dark hair and sapphire eyes.

Teresa beamed happily up at him, excitement showing through her wonderful eyes.

"I can't wait! I've never been to Terreille! Do they have good shops there?"

Jaenelle chuckled while Daemon raised a perfectly sculptured eyebrow.

"Is that the real reason why you wanted to go?" he asked. Teresa smiled sweetly before running off towards the direction of her room.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"If something happens to you, I'll give you such a scolding you'll never hear the end of it," Gabrielle warned as she gave her son a hug.

"Of course," Angell replied with a smirk. "I never would've expected anything less."

"I can't believe I'm letting you're getting your first adventure," Surreal murmured with pride as she carefully placed a hat on Titian's head.

"I can't believe I'm letting her go," a Dhemlan warlord, Pascal, muttered in reply as he sulkily kissed his daughter's cheek.

"If you come back with little Karstens, you will never go back to Terreille again," Khardeen said mock seriously. His eyes, however, were dancing with laughter.

"But wouldn't life be more enjoyable with little Karstens running around the place?" Karsten asked innocently. Morghann pinched his arm and the Gray Jeweled Prince jumped. Khardeen laughed and then yowled when he too received a pinch.

"A few days without Jacob... These coming days will be the best of my life ever since you were born," Arianna informed him, eyes dreamy as she thought of 'Jacobless' days.

Jacob smirked. "I know that deep down, you already miss me."

"Be careful, all right?" Kalush told her son, reaching up and giving him a kiss on the forehead when he bent down.

"Of course."

Udele was poking her mother on the shoulder. Karla was hunched over, he face in her hands.

"Mother, are you crying?"

Karla straightened up and finally giving in, she burst into laughter. Udele looked amused.

"Are you getting hysterical since I'm leaving?"

Karla smirked. "Oh no. I just remembered something about a bet... Well, putting that aside, don't forget to bring me back lots of gifts, darling. Kiss kiss."

Udele fluttered her eyelashes. "Kiss kiss."

Those who were going entered a Web Coach with a capacity of thirty people. Angell created a Black shield around the Coach, sealing everyone in.

"Ready?" Lucivar asked, preparing to give the driver the signal.

Jaenelle nodded. Lucivar gave the signal and off they went towards Terreille to the Territory Hayll.


	5. Hayll

_**Disclaimer:** Anne Bishop owns the Black Jewels Trilogy._

_I did not get any reviews for the last chapter. I'm not getting any reviews for this story but I've decided to go on until I get fed up with it. I just really hope people would review so I would know how I should improve. So please review if you can._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The Mistake**

**Hayll**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"The invitation has been accepted, my Lord. She who is the dreams made flesh is on her way here to Hayll."

A cloaked figure with the hood pulled up turned towards the girl sitting on a throne. Her expression showed no emotion, her golden eyes blank. The shoulder-length dark brown hair that was usually pinned up in a bun was hanging loose.

"Did you hear that, my Queen? She's coming," the figure - a male - said, a vicious satisfaction in his voice. "Our plans are working perfectly."

"Your plans, Zion," she replied in a clear voice - a Queen's voice. A voice that did not match her years. "_Your_ plans."

There was a deep chuckle. "Ah, but you sent the invitation."

The Queen gave him a glance before looking straight ahead with that blank look on her face. "Only at your insistence. A Sister would not desire demise for another Sister-"

"-Unless there is another Sister in question." Zion's voice was sly. He watched with triumph as the Queen's hands tightened into fists. "Now, now, Queen Tourmalian. This is the only way you can save your Sisters."

"I hate you," Tourmalian spat. "You will pay for all of this!"

Zion reached up and pulled his hood down. A face handsome beyond words was revealed. Golden eyes glittered maliciously - eyes that were so much like Tourmalian's own ones.

The male gave her a vicious smile. "Now, now, my sweet. Be careful of what you say. You wouldn't want... a certain witch... to suffer because of your words now would you? Remember the last time?" He watched, his smile widening as the girl paled.

"Y-You wouldn't," she whispered. "N-Not Spinel..."

"Why not? A self-proclaimed Black Widow when she cannot even weave a small tangled web. No one will feel for her disappearance - except you of course. That's the only use she has."

Tourmalian's eyes were wide with fear for the Black Widow. After a moment, she looked away in defeat. Zion smiled.

"That's a good girl. Now, you have to prepare for our guests." With that, he left. Tourmalian suddenly felt so weary. Desperate, she recited the words the Black Widow Spinel had given her.

"Never ever dismiss the dreams of a Dreamer..."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Jaenelle looked at the Jewel that hung above her breasts. The Twilight's Dawn would look as it normally did to those who see it often but Jaenelle knew better. The Jewel had... changed. She was not sure how but it did and it did so many centuries ago.

She had approached Draca and Lorn on the matter. As usual, they gave her cryptic advice.

_"The Twilight'sss Dawn is the instrument for Terreille'sss healing for hope for Terreille is not all lossst..._

_"It's work hasss begun..."_

Jaenelle had also looked into her tangled web. What she has seen did not please her.

There was a mistake. A very grave mistake.

One that only with her help can it be mended.

Kaeleer's Heart had an intense feeling that the new Queen of Hayll is a key that unlocks the door to answers.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"We are here," Lucivar announced as the Coach landed smoothly. Angell did a careful psychic probe outside before dropping the Black shield.

Lucivar opened the Coach and got out first. They all went out one by one with Jaenelle, Teresa and Daemon as the last ones to get out. A young White Jeweled Warlord approached them. He had blonde hair and gray eyes and was quite handsome. He obviously was not Hayllian, making Jaenelle's group wonder. However, despite the Warlord's Jewels, there was a certain grace in his movement that hinted he had the capacity of being dangerous despite his light Jewel.

"Welcome to Draega," he said politely with a bow. "My Queen, Lady Tourmalian, has been eagerly awaiting your arrival. If you would follow me..."

They entered the new building. This Queen had decided to leave SaDiablo mansion, it would seem. As if reading their minds, the Warlord spoke.

"Lady Tourmalian had decided that she had no right to inhabit SaDiablo Hall for she does not possess the SaDiablo name." He looked back and gave them a boyish grin that would send young females squealing. "She is very serious when it comes to family matters.

"This building was built before my Queen came into power. However, it was she who decreed that no one is to inhabit the SaDiablo mansion unless they possessed that name. The mansion is constantly kept clean but no one lives within it, only within its grounds and those are the cleaners."

Lucivar and Daemon glanced at each other. This new Queen obviously had great respect for the SaDiablo line. But it was not the time to judge yet.

"You haven't told us your name," Daemonar said all of the sudden.

The Warlord stopped and looked at the Eyrien, a surprised look on his face. "I haven't? Please accept my apologies. I may have forgotten. It's a nasty habit of mine, talking and talking without any introductions. I met my Queen in the same manner. I just kept on talking to her, forgetting the fact that I hadn't introduced myself." He gave them another grin. "My name is Pearos. Hideous name but I was given it so I have no choice."

"Think of it as unique," Karsten suggested. Pearos smiled and looked up front again.

They reached two huge elaborate double doors. With a casual flick of his hand, Pearos opened the two doors. The party was greeted with the sight of a majestic throne room.

Before any of them could admire the design, a movement on the throne caught their eyes.

It was the Queen Tourmalian.

She was nothing like they had expected. Taking the beautiful dress and make-up aside, she had obviously just sprung from girlhood. The Queen was clearly going to become a beauty when she reaches her prime.

She descended the throne, a light in her eyes. She stood next to Pearos and the Warlord introduced her.

"This is Lady Tourmalian, Queen of Hayll."

The young woman held out her hands in formal greeting towards Jaenelle. Jaenelle stepped forward and greeted her in the same manner.

"I am honored and grateful that you have accepted my invitation," Tourmalian said with a smile.

"The pleasure's all mine," Jaenelle replied formally. "My companions: Daemon Sadi, my husband and Teresa, my daughter.

"Lucivar Yaslana, my First Escort and his son, Daemonar." The introductions went on. Tourmalian had greeted each one in the formal manner. Once the introductions were over, Hayll's Queen gestured towards the shadows.

"May I introduce my Steward? Zion."

A handsome man emerged from the shadows. His golden eyes were shining as he looked at them and gave a bow.

"It is a great honor to finally meet the legend from Kaeleer," he said, his voice one that could make hearts melt. He smiled kindly at them. "Unfortunately, Queen Tourmalian's Master of the Guard and First Escort aren't here. They have gone to two different villages that needed their attention."

That was a great show of trust, letting her Master of the Guard and First Escort leave despite the expectation of guests. That meant that her protection wasn't as solid as it could be.

Zion suddenly tilted his head to the side, as if listening for something. Tourmalian kept a close eye on him. "If you would excuse me," Zion said suddenly. "I seem to be needed by a Province Queen. I express my deepest regrets for missing this opportunity..."

"It's all right," Jaenelle reassured him. "We take no offence."

Zion bowed once more and left. Now, only Tourmalian and Pearos were in the throne room with them.

They must really trust us to leave their Queen with just a White Jeweled Warlord as protection. Lucivar sent to Daemon through an Ebon-gray thread.

It would seem so. Daemon replied dryly. She is very young.

I know. It makes me wonder if there aren't any older Queens around - which is impossible since that Zion person just mentioned a Province Queen.

She may be the most powerful. Daemon sent.

An Opal-Jeweled Queen? I would think there are darker Jeweled ones - a Green at least despite the purge. It had been twelve centuries.

"The throne room is too grand, don't you think?" Pearos said out of the blue, a smile plastered on his face. "Come, Lian before I forget the reason why I haven't blasted that cunning Steward to the seventh dimension of Hell."

Daemon and Lucivar were knocked off of their conversation, shocked by the comment. They automatically moved closer to Jaenelle and built shields around the whole party.

Tourmalian sighed wearily. "You are aggravated, Pearos." It was not a question. "You are usually the most patient. Why the change?"

Pearos, however, remained silent, his face a cold mask.

The Queen turned to Jaenelle. "We have a lot to talk about. But not here. It is too unsafe."

"Why should we trust you?" Lucivar spat. Tourmalian's eyes narrowed.

"Because I am an Opal Jeweled Queen. You can easily send me back to the Darkness and Pearos here won't be able to do anything about it."

Pearos opened his mouth to say something but then shut it.

"Then take us to a safe place," Jaenelle said in her midnight voice. Lucivar and Daemon - and all the males for that matter - looked at her with bewildered expressions.

"But Jaenelle-" Lucivar and Daemon started simultaneously before Jaenelle held a hand up to silence them. The two backed down but were bristling.

Tourmalian stared at Jaenelle for a long moment before shaking her head, as if waking herself up.

"You know what Pearos and I are," she said quietly. Jaenelle did not nod or say 'yes' but the look on her face and sapphire eyes was enough. "How?"

Jaenelle looked at Pearos. "I only knew when the Warlord made the threat to your Steward. Does_ he_ know what you two are?"

"We are not sure," Pearos replied. "Like I said, he is very cunning. He reveals many things and yet, reveals nothing."

"He is cunning then," Jaenelle agreed.

"What's happening?" Udele finally asked, lost.

"Please follow us," Tourmalian said hurriedly, leading them out of the throne room. Jaenelle followed without hesitation. Pearos waited patiently for the others. When they snapped out of their daze, they hurriedly followed.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

It had not been obvious. The names were a give-away. She should have known from the start what they were but only when Pearos threatened that Steward, Zion, and the sudden change in Pearos' eye color did Jaenelle see what she thought was impossible.

She almost smiled at the irony. She was Dreams made Flesh and yet, she thought that what Pearos and Tourmalian were was supposed to be impossible. Now she had one answer. She was about to get the others.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

What in the name of Hell is happening around here? Udele demanded, using a thread that only included Daemonar, Teresa, Angell, Karsten and Jacob.

I know as much as you do. Daemonar sent dryly. What do you think of Queen Tourmalian.

Secretive, was Angell's reply.

That Pearos guy is also more than what he seems, I bet you. Titian stated. Jacob murmured an agreement. What do you think Teresa?

I'm just wondering exactly what they are and exactly how bad this Zion is. Teresa sent back.

They reached an empty hall. Tourmalian touched the wall and a door opened. It led towards a dark corridor. She entered and Jaenelle followed. But before the others could enter, Pearos blocked the way.

"Sorry, only those within Witch's First Circle may enter," he said sternly. He glanced at the warriors behind Chaosti. "And their memories of knowing this corridor will be erased." Chaosti snarled but it was Lucivar who spoke up.

"Who gave you the right-" Lucivar started. Pearos interrupted, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"This is my Queen. We are already placing ourselves in great risk, seeking your help and leading you to this corridor! Do you know how many are going to die because of this act? Tourmalian is Queen since she is the only Queen from the long-lived races left in Terreille!"

Everyone was shocked into silence. It was Daemonar who spoke up.

"B-But didn't that Steward leave because he had to-" Daemonar stopped. Realization kicked in and he looked grim. "He lied."

Pearos sighed wearily. "Now would you come quietly? They are waiting. Now choose who is going."

The ten fighters were the only ones who remained behind. Pearos let them enter so no one would see them but told them to stay at the corridor door. He lead those who were coming further into the secret corridor.

Tourmalian and Jaenelle were waiting for them. They were standing in front of a golden door. There were voices coming from inside... Loud voices.

"Lazuli's back?" Pearos asked. Tourmalian nodded.

"He is inside with Padparasch, Quartzen, Jade and Sphene."

"But aren't all those stones?" Titian asked. Her eyes then widened in realization as she looked at Pearos and Tourmalian. "Pearos and Tourmalian... Pearl and tourmaline!"

"That's right," Pearos said with a nod, a small smile on his lips. "I guess Pearos is better than Pearl considering the fact that Pearl is a female name."

Tourmalian opened the door. Bright light instantly filled the corridor and the talking stopped. Tourmalian entered, followed by Jaenelle.

"Go on," Pearos urged. The others followed Jaenelle.

"Hell's fire, Mother Night and may the Darkness be merciful!" Karsten, Jacob, Udele, Daemonar and Titian whispered in chorus. Angell's eyes were wider than usual.

There was a kindred dog, a tiny winged female who could only have come from Philan, a tawny-skinned male who could only have come from Tigrelan and a centaur inside.

The centaur, a Sapphire Jeweled Warlord, looked amused. "You'd think they had never seen beings like us before."

The tiny Healer smiled, her voice musical. "Well, our kind doesn't usually go to Terreille."

Does that mean it was a good thing that Sardonyx is not here? the kindred dog asked. It was male and Summer-sky Jeweled.

They all thought the same thing. _Who the hell is Sardonyx?_

A woman - a Dhemlan witch by her looks - smiled. "Yes. It is best that Sardonyx is not here."

"He would have been the biggest shock," the striped male said, eyes glittering with a dangerous sparkle that instantly brought Daemon, Lucivar, Daemonar, Angell, Chaosti and Eugene to the killing edge. The male from Tigrelan was a Gray Jeweled Warlord Prince.

"_Quartzen._" The voice had a shadow of both light and dark in it that reached to the very core. Even the males with Jaenelle stepped away from the killing edge at that voice.

The Gray Jeweled Warlord Prince bowed his head in Tourmalian's direction. "Forgive me, my Queen."

The others stared in shock. This _Kaeleer_ male has chosen a _Terreillean_ Queen to serve?

"They are with the Dreams made Flesh, Quartzen," Tourmalian said gently, placing a hand on his shoulder. She gave him an exasperated smile. "Behave for once, will you?"

Knowing he was forgiven, Quartzen grinned. "Ah, but I wouldn't be Quartzen then now would I?" Tourmalian laughed. It was a nice sound.

The young Queen turned to Witch. "They are some of the creatures within my First Circle."

The centaur bowed politely but said cheerfully, "My name is Lazuli."

"And I am Jade," said the Philan female with the iridescent wings.

I am called Padparasch. It was the kindred dog who might have been half-wolf.

The Dhemlan witch curtsied. "My name is Sphene."

Pearl, Sphene, Padparasch, Tourmaline, Jade, Lazuli, Quartzen. They were all gemstones.

Pearos smiled. "White."

Sphene followed. "Yellow."

Tiger-eye. That was Padparasch.

A musical voice. "Green."

The centaur grinned. "Sapphire."

Quartzen smirked. "Gray."

Finally, Tourmalian smiled sadly. "Opal. Now do you know what we are?"

There was understanding, realization, confusion, disbelief and shock surfacing on the stunned faces. But it was Jaenelle who voiced out the answer that swept upon the others like a cold, harsh slap on the face.

"You are the Jewels made flesh."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_WOAH! Who expected THAT! If you did, raise your hand and I'll give you a cookie!_

_Well, tell me what you think. The ending was not sudden. There were hints._

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

_**Xynthe Saizer**_


End file.
